marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 212
... Wolverine continues to stalk through the Morlock tunnels looking for survivors following his encounter with the Power Pack and battle against Sabretooth. As Wolverine searches through the tunnels, he finds nothing but dead bodies. When he senses rats coming to feed on the corpses of the dead, he scares them off, even though he knows that it's a futile gesture and that they will be back when he leaves. He is then contacted telepathically by Psylocke, the new telepath living at the X-Men's mansion. She asks Wolverine for a status report, and reminds him that he is to bring back at least one hostage. Wolverine tells her things look bleak, but he will follow orders and eliminate the rest of the Marauders after he has captured a hostage. He breaks off contact telling her that he has work to do. Psylocke is a little annoyed by Wolverine's condescending attitude, but shakes it off and turns her thoughts toward the survivors of the massacre. Down below in the mansion's medical center, Moira MacTaggert, Sharon Friedlander and Magneto try in vain to save another critically wounded Morlock, but the Morlock dies in the process. Each death ways heavily on both Callisto and Storm. When Callisto confides to Storm that other than the X-Men, nobody would care about what happened to the Morlocks, Storm in turn believes that the same is true about the X-Men. She looks over her injured teammates, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat, the latter of whom is stuck in her phasing state and is rapidly becoming a living ghost. When she listens to Colossus talk about killing the Marauder named Riptide for injuring Nightcrawler, Storm considers how far the X-Men have fallen. The idea that such a noble group would resort to killing causes Storm to break down and rush out of the room in tears. She runs out across the Xavier property until she reaches the lake and dives in and swims away in order to let loose her feelings. Colossus tries to go after Storm, but when he runs into Psylocke he passes out from his injuries. Meanwhile, below in the entrance to the Morlock Tunnels, Rogue and Tom Corsi stand guard at the tunnel ready for any Marauders who might make their way up to the Mansion. Rogue is called away when she is psychically contacted by Psylocke, who is pinned under Colossus and needs help. Rogue helps her by lifting the inert Colossus up off of her, and then is sent off to the lake to go looking for Storm. Down below in the sewers, Wolverine continues to track the scents of the Marauders and look out for survivors. As he travels, he picks up the scents of the original X-Men, Cyclops, Iceman, Beast, Angel and Jean Grey, something that Wolverine cannot believe. Before he can consider the idea further, he is attacked from behind. While back at the Mansion, Magneto and Moira MacTaggert examine Colossus's inert body. After considering that the damage done to his armored form, caused by Riptide, is the cause of the injury Magneto uses his powers in an attempt to heal the damage. However, although Magneto manages to restore Colossus to consciousness, the Russian mutant is still paralyzed, a condition that stumps the others. Back in the sewers, Wolverine turns to see that his attacker is Sabretooth looking for a rematch. In the feral mutant's hands is the Morlock's Healer. Seeing that the healer is still alive, and could be a help in healing the others back at the Mansion, Wolverine goads Sabretooth into dropping his victim and starting the next round of their fight. Meanwhile, Rogue cannot find Storm, and so Callisto tells her to go back to the Mansion while she continues to search. Rogue hands her Storm's vest and tells her to give it back if she finds her. Callisto finds Storm on another property near the Xavier estate, where she has stolen a dress from a clothesline. When Callisto attempts to make Storm return to her responsibility, the X-Men's leader flees into the woods again. However Callisto catches up to her, and forces her to fight. Meanwhile, down in the sewers, Wolverine and Sabretooth continue to clash. However, while Sabretooth is only interested in slaying Wolverine, Logan is only interested in saving the Healer. Managing to get close enough to the man he is trying to save, Wolverine collapses part of the tunnel, putting a barrier between him and Sabretooth. Picking up the healer, he rushes off with him in his hands to take him back to the others. Back on the surface, Callisto manages to convince Storm to stop thinking of herself and take up the responsibility she took up when she took over leadership of both the X-Men and the Morlocks. Wolverine returns to the X-Mansion, and he gets Rogue and Tom Corsi to help carry the Healer out of the tunnels. They manage to get clear just before some powerful force of lightning surges through the Morlock tunnels, scouring them clean . As Rogue looks at the state of the tunnel, she tells the others that if there was anything left alive in them before, they are now probably dead. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** Unnamed Morlocks * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** ****** Breakstone Lake Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is part of the Mutant Massacre crossover. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * - See for further referencing }}